spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Damned
Warning : There are some parts of this article that contain some content that may be too mature for some audiences on Fanonia Spongebobia. Viewer discretion is advised. The Damned, is the sixth episode of Season Two, of Spongepocalypse. It aired on 11/27/17. Synopsis SpongeBob & Mr.Krabs have to work together to try and make a deal with a gang that kidnapped Pearl & Monroe after the group has stepped into their territory. Patrick & Tyler must retrieve some supplies for Donnie. Plot The episode opens up in the middle of the night, Tyler sits on a log outside by himself looking out to the quarry landscape. After he finishes a cigarette, he looks down at the dismembered limbs of the walkers Squidward blasted to smithereens with a 50 caliber. The next day arrives. SpongeBob, Mr.Krabs & Donnie have returned to camp. The survivors gather in the forest at the burial of Mermaidman. Patrick sniffles and wipes away some tears while Sandy gives a eulogy celebrating his legacy. Monroe & Larry make the grave look nice. Squidward lowers his head while still recovering from his groin kick. After the funeral, SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, Pearl & Mr.Krabs gather by the center of camp. SpongeBob & Sandy propose that they continue their camp expansion and try to clear the remaining areas of the dead. Patrick expresses hope that they can still find Mermaidman alive. “He’s dead, stop being in denial.” Claims, Mr.Krabs. Pearl offers to go into town to find supplies for the camp expansion. Monroe suddenly walks up and says he wants to go with Pearl. SpongeBob tells him it's too dangerous. Monroe retorts back “What isn’t?” SpongeBob remains silent at the kid's statement. “Balls of steel.” Says, Mr.Krabs with a sarcastic snicker. Patrick walks off to continue trying to recuperate due to being traumatized over the Mermaidman situation until Tyler as well as Donnie walk up to him. “Donnie has a task for us.” Says, Tyler. “What is it?” Asks, Patrick. “I need the remainder of my supplies, I want you and your friend next to me to go into town and get them.” Patrick tells Donnie that he is still trying to get over his friend's death. Donnie issues Patrick an ultimatum. “More will die if I don’t have these supplies friend.” Says, Donnie, who smiles, which doesn’t cheer Patrick or Tyler up. Patrick looks at Tyler and then nods yes. “Good.” Says, Donnie, who walks away. Monroe puts a gun and some knives into his pockets. Sandy & SpongeBob watch. “I know he is a tough little tyke but he lost his mother and I don’t want him to die as well.” Says, Sandy. “I don’t want him to go either, but you can’t reason with stubborn people, you just can’t.” Retorts, SpongeBob. Sandy shakes his hand and thanks him for his word. Pearl gets in her car and she and Monroe proceed onto their mission. Patrick & Tyler also leave camp in their own car for their mission. Squidward, Sandy & Mrs.Puff dispatch some walkers making a path. Larry finishes doing some crunches & exercises. He & Squidward then pass by each other. Squidward sighs and says, “Sorry” for his previous outbursts. “Don’t be.” Throws back, Larry. Patrick & Tyler look at the map Donnie has given them instructing them to head for the suburbs. Tyler looks out the window and up finding a walker tied to and dangling from a bell on the top of a church. Sandy prays for Monroe's safety. Due to not wanting more to die, Mrs.Puff joins in on these prayers. SpongeBob watches Mr.Krabs keeping watch over the quarry. Krabs faces him and then says, “Still don’t trust me eh?” SpongeBob remains silent before telling him that since when would he trust a snail killer. Krabs scoffs and tells him to let it go and don’t go there. Donnie inspects the camp armory and smiles seeing how well equipped this group is. Pearl & Monroe head into midtown. Pearl suggests they check out the FEMA shelters first since they are still pretty recently abandoned. Monroe nods in agreement. Suddenly, they hear gunshots and their tires are shot out. After their car swerves around in the road, Pearl crashes the car into a brick building. Survivors, some wearing ski masks and armed with shotguns & rifles surround Pearl & Monroe. Patrick & Tyler arrive in the suburbs. Tyler kills some zombies with a sharp meat cleaver. Patrick then looks at the map. “North.” He says. “GET OUT OF THE F*CKING CAR!” Yells, one of the bad guys. With no hesitation due to being outnumbered, Pearl & Monroe exit the car. Two men walk up and hold them against the crashed car. A bulky survivor, about in his late 30's, walks up, looks both in the eyes who fearfully return the favor. The man then says in an emotionless tone, “Welcome to Bazar…. name’s Mad Dog Bazar.” Mad Dog then reaches into Monroe's pocket grabbing his weapons and his walkie talkie. Another bandit does the same with Pearl. Mrs.Puff shoots arrows into a walker tied to a sign for practice. “Pretty good.” Says, Squidward, who then takes his turn. Sandy finishes helping Larry reload bullets into the 50 cal. She then walks up to Donnie & Mr.Krabs who are drinking liquor together sitting on some steps. Sandy welcomes Donnie to camp and tells him he can refer to her, Mr.Krabs or SpongeBob if he ever needs any help. Donnie appreciates this while Krabs shrugs. SpongeBob then walks up to the three in a panic and tells everybody else as well that “S*it hit the fan.” A lone walker shambles by itself in a backyard. After tripping over a toy tractor and a sandbox full of blood, the walker is once again tackled to the ground by Patrick who stabs it in the head. He then grabs Tyler's meat cleaver and tells him he might want to hold his nose and look away. He does so. Patrick then proceeds to rip open the walker's stomach with the weapon. “Give us all your stuff or we will kill your two a*sholes.” Says, Mad Dog Bazar over the walkie talkie to SpongeBob. Connection is then lost. “What can we do, they have Pearl & Monroe.” Questions, Mrs.Puff. “They have guns, we have explosives, I say we kill them all and get me Pearlie and the kid back before they know what hit them.” Says, Krabs. “I agree with this.” Adds on, Squidward equipping himself up with some hand grenades. Sandy inquires how. She doesn’t want their friends to be hurt in the crossfire. “I have a plan.” Claims, Donnie catching everybody's attention. Pearl & Monroe are brought into a warehouse by Mad Dog Bazar's cronies. His two high ranking generals named Dougie Williams, a 30 something year old former clown, as well as Scooter, a young and former lifeguard, approach. Mad Dog tells Scooter to go down Willow Grove and go on watch duty. Scooter agrees and goes with no hesitation. Dougie finishes tying up Pearl & Monroe. “What do you want with us?” Questions, a frustrated Monroe. “I see the kid here ain’t a scaredy cat.” Says, Mad Dog. He then adds, “Why do we want you here, we'll see, you came into our lands, so, what do you want with us?” Asks, Mad Dog with some clever rhetoric. Pearl tells him he is messing with the wrong people. Mad Dog and some of the Bazar bandits chuckle & snicker at this. Patrick finishes mutilating the dead zombie. “This is disgusting!” Yells, Tyler. “I didn’t buy into any other options.” Says, Patrick, who begins to smear himself and Tyler with undead guts, intestines and juices to try and maneuver through a zombie horde without their scents being detected. SpongeBob asks Donnie why he and Mr.Krabs should try and reason with the bandits. Mr.Krabs tells Sponge that his friend is never wrong. Sandy gives SpongeBob a gun and shows him hers. “We have your back so do not worry.” Claims, Sandy. Squidward nods to Larry and offers him a flare. Pearl & Monroe continue to be held against their will. A bandit wearing huge glasses and wearing suspenders with a bowtie walks up to Monroe and smiles weirding the kid out. “Name’s Radcliffe.” He says with a nasally voice. “What do you want Radprick?” Monroe angrily questions. “Stop freaking the child out Rad, you’ll make him pee his pants.” Dougie says. “Good, I’ll love to watch it.” Claims, Radcliffe. Pearl forms a disgusted face. “Pedo.” She whispers. Patrick & Tyler oversee the overrun neighborhood. “Ready.” Asks, Tyler. “Ready.” Says, Patrick as the two proceed and shamble into the herd as if they were zombies. SpongeBob and Mr.Krabs depart camp to try and reason with the bandits. Donnie, Sandy & Mrs.Puff watch them. “Now find me a flare.” Donnie tells Sandy. Mad Dog Bazar tells Dougie to untie Pearl, she will “be of use.” Dougie does so. Pearl punches him in the face and tries to escape only to be restrained by more bandits while some stand guard over Monroe if he tries to make a move. Mad Dog grabs Pearl by her hair and pushes her forward while pointing a gun towards her and forcing her to lead him upstairs. SpongeBob and Mr.Krabs near midtown. “Why did you come with me?” Asks, Mr.Krabs. “It is my duty to make sure nothing bad happens to this group.” Claims, SpongeBob. “Already not succeeding.” States, Krabs. SpongeBob stares at him. “Just breaking your balls, chill out.” He adds on. “Just drive.” SpongeBob coldly demands. Patrick & Tyler slowly move through the herd. Tyler shows some nervousness while Patrick continues to think of Mermaidman. They near a house that has a picture of Donnie taped onto the front door. Sandy & Larry prepare a vehicle. Squidward loads some flares, explosives and guns into it before tying the 50 caliber to the roof. Donnie gets into the drivers seat and drives after Sandy, Larry & Squidward get in and he lights a cigar. Monroe continues to try and think how to escape when suddenly he feels his back be rubbed by a creepy acting Radcliffe. “Stop!” Yells, Monroe. “It was an accident!” Claims, Radcliffe in a mocking tone. “Go!” Dougie yells to his peer not taking any idiotic actions from him right now. He leaves. Pearl walks onto the roof followed by Mad Dog Bazar still holding her at gunpoint. They approach the side. “You see, we own this world now, you give us your supplies, and perhaps we may let you and the kid live, but the rest of your bi*ches back at camp all die slow.” Claims Bazar with coldness and in a murdering tone. Pearl faces him and tells him nobody needs to die. Mad Dog Bazar gets angry and slaps Pearl and pushes her to the concrete before forcing her back up and telling her to go back downstairs. Patrick & Tyler are almost done maneuvering through the herd. Patrick notices Donnie's picture and points Tyler to the house. “There!” He says. The two shuffle through while some zombies take notice. SpongeBob & Mr.Krabs see Bazar off in the distance taking note at some of the guards standing watch. “You ready for this?” SpongeBob asks Krabs. “Confrontation is no issue to me.” Retorts, Krabs. The two slowly drive forward while Donnie's group observes from the distance. “We begin.” Says, Donnie. Pearl is pushed down the stairs and then grabbed and thrown back into her chair by an abusive Mad Dog. Dougie ties her back up. Radcliffe then walks up and points a gun to Monroe's face. Radcliffe tells him, “It’s time.” Monroe gazes at him. Patrick & Tyler enter the house and find a huge bag of supplies that can last them 4 weeks tops. “Merry Christmas Tyler.” Tyler happily exclaims. “And don’t give presents to The Damned right Pat?” Asks, Tyler. “Yep, don’t give them to the damned.” Says, Patrick, who begins to cheer up somewhat. Some of the bandits smoke cigarettes. Another whistles spotting SpongeBob & Mr.Krabs walk up. “That’s far enough!” Yells, one of the bandits. “We won’t harm ye, we surrender.” Says, Mr.Krabs, who kneels, followed by SpongeBob. The bandits cautiously walk up and take them hostage. Mad Dog Bazar observes from a window. Patrick & Tyler grab the bag and walk back outside. They smile. A zombie continues to watch them and begins to get angry sensing something is up. SpongeBob and Mr.Krabs are brought into the warehouse. “Daddy!” Yells, Pearl. “Spongebob help!” Yells, Monroe, who is being held at gunpoint by Radcliffe. “What is going on there?” SpongeBob asks Mad Dog about Radcliffe and Monroe. “Assault is a man’s natural force to ascertain to anybody, including children.” Claims, Bazar. “Rape?!” SpongeBob asks in shock. “What do you think? Cakes and Sunshines?” Taunts, Dougie. Donnie's group takes a detour to the closest unguarded point of Bazar. Donnie prepares his flares. He tells Sandy they now need to take out the guards. “With secrecy.” Donnie adds on. “If you say so, weirdo.” Says, Squidward. Radcliffe smiles at Monroe and licks his lips. SpongeBob tells Mad Dog that they can give up all of their supplies if he spares Monroe from sexual abuse. “You can’t reason with him.” Says, Pearl. “Unbuckle your pants.” Demands, Radcliffe. Monroe scoffs and chooses to spit a loogie into his tormentor's face. Sandy & Larry get into position. “Ready?” Squidward asks. “Yea.” Says, Larry. Donnie pulls the trigger. Before Radcliffe could pull off Monroe's shirt, everybody hears a flare go off. “Go check it out.” Dougie demands the others to do. SpongeBob suddenly cuts Mad Dog on the stomach with his own knife and Krabs gets his gun. The bandit guards begin running up to see where the flare came from. Suddenly, Squidward & Larry bounce out and jab the first two guards through the throats with sticks brutally killing them. Sandy grabs one of the guns but sees no ammo in it. None of the guards have ammo and only use the guns to scare people. She then finishes them off with her silent gun as they try to run away. SpongeBob & Mr.Krabs get into cover and shoot down some bandits that do have ammo that retaliated. About 8 are killed. Radcliffe grabs Monroe in a chokehold and forcefully removes his jeans but fails to remove the underwear. Mad Dog grabs Pearl and holds a knife to her throat claiming he will slice her open if they do not put their guns down. Mr.Krabs points his gun at Bazar in rage while bandits point guns at him. Donnie's group finish taking out the outsiders. They notice what is happening inside. Donnie smiles and says, “Don’t worry.” Monroe punches Radcliffe in the throat but is restrained by him soon after. “You’re done a*sholes.” Says, Dougie to SpongeBob & Mr.Krabs. “Put down the guns or she goes!” Yells Bazar while Pearl begins to hyperventilate. Suddenly the two bandits holding Krabs hostage are shot in the head by Donnie with an automatic rifle. Radcliffe is also hit in the gut sending him to the ground saving Monroe who runs off. Squidward then kicks the door open and loads rounds of 50 caliber bullets into several bandits ripping them apart from the limbs and guts while SpongeBob, Mr.Krabs & Pearl jump out of the way. Mad Dog Bazar gets to cover while Dougie retreats. Scooter, while doing his duties assigned earlier hears the gunfire and runs to his camp to see what is unfolding. Mrs.Puff continues keeping watch over camp back home. About 26 bandits are already dead either by now Sandy & Larry or they are just dismembered pieces spread about by Squidward's caliber. Mad Dog Bazar runs out the back door while being shot at by SpongeBob. He gets away but is grazed on the right shoulder. SpongeBob wants to give chase but Squidward stops him saying he will die anyways. Radcliffe tries to get away while Sandy & everybody else try to stop him. Suddenly, Monroe turns a corner and hits Radcliffe with a flower pot engineered with nails. Monroe screams crazily as he proceeds to cave in Radcliffe's face with this weapon until it is nithing more than brain matter. Scooter nears his camp, he notices his friends that were killed by Sandy, now turned. He swiftly puts them down and gets concerned. Patrick & Tyler maneuver out of the herd safely. A zombie follows them. The two lure it far from the others. Patrick then turns around and impales it through the eye socket with a knife. Pat & Tyler return to their car and drive off, not expecting the herd that hears them, to catch up anytime soon. Pearl tries to recuperate from what has just happened. Monroe takes a breather and then breaks down after having been violated. Sandy & Larry comfort him. Squidward & Mr.Krabs begin putting down some of the bandits that begin to reanimate. The statuses of Dougie and Mad Dog remain unknown for now. SpongeBob walks up and thanks Donnie for rescuing his friends. “Have to earn my keep.” He says with another one of his weird smiles. Suddenly Scooter bursts in and shoots at the group while SpongeBob & Donnie duck for cover. Monroe shoots Scooter in the leg, not scared or viewing him as a threat at all. SpongeBob & then Squidward walk up to Scooter who begins to bleed out and cry in pain. Scooter, now realizing that all of his friends are seemingly dead, surrenders and pleads for his life. He tearfully apologizes and claims he only did those horrible things because, he was forced to. Scooter asks if he is forgiven. Squidward in response shoots a bullet into Scooter's brain killing him instantly. “Let’s go.” He says. Patrick & Tyler return to camp with the supplies. Mrs.Puff greets them and updates them on what is unfolding. This concerns the two. SpongeBob, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Donnie & Monroe walk out to the car. Mr.Krabs takes one last look at the massacred settlement of Bazar. He then notices a polaroid, grabs it and snaps a picture of their success. “Weak.” Krabs states. Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Eugene H. Krabs Sandy Cheeks Monroe Rechid Pearl Krabs Larry The Lobster Mrs.Puff Tyler Mad Dog Bazar Dougie Williams Scooter Bazar Bandits Gary The Snail (mentioned) Deaths All unnamed Bazar Bandits Radcliffe Scooter Trivia First appearance of Mad Dog Bazar. First appearance of Dougie Williams. First and last appearance of Scooter. First and last appearance of Radcliffe. First and last appearance of Bazar and it's bandits. “The Damned” references two things. Tyler's question to Patrick as well as Mr.Krabs’ statement at the very end of the episode. This episode takes place on Day 32. Mad Dog Bazar will play a role later on and will meet up with a familiar face again. This episode deals with the very controversial topic of sexual abuse and pedophila, being the first Spongepocalypse episode to deal with pedophila specifically while sexual abuse was covered in “Give Me A Gun” between Sergeant Carl & Barnacleboy. This episode reveals that Sandy treats Monroe as if he were her own since he needs a family. 207 - Chinatown (Sneak Peek) “I had to kill him, he could’ve been very inappropriate with me.” Says, Monroe to Patrick about Radcliffe almost raping him. Patrick finishes cleaning himself of any remaining guts. “I’m glad you’re okay kid.” He says. “I would’ve sliced him like an onion as well.” Patrick says while chuckling to try and cheer Monroe up and relieve him. Monroe tries to smile but just can’t. Sandy observes them while shedding a single tear. Category:Episodes Category:SquidwardTentacles35